The medical technology associated with tissue engineering has advanced at a rapid pace. In particular, it is now known to harvest cells from the human body, for example, chondrocytes and fibrochrondrocytes from the knee joint. These autologous cells are then cultured in a laboratory environment on a bioabsorbable matrix. The matrix will typically have a shape substantially similar to the tissue section which needs to be replaced. After a sufficient period of time in an appropriate culture medium at the proper environmental conditions, the harvested cells will grow on the matrix to form an implantable section of tissue having substantially the same physical configuration as the section of tissue which needs to be replaced in the patient. Such a tissue-engineered construct consisting of cells on the matrix (or, alternatively, consisting of a matrix alone without cells) is then affixed to the bone site using conventionally known surgical fasteners including sutures, periosteal coverings, or fibrin glue.
The advantages of tissue engineering are many, not the least of which is, for example, that it is now possible to replace cartilage with living cartilage tissue. In addition, the likelihood of rejection of the tissue implant is minimized since the cartilage tissue which has been grown in-vitro is identical to the autologous cartilage of the patient.
Although existing matrix fixation devices are adequate for their intended use, there are also some disadvantages attendant with their use. First of all these fixation devices are generic in the sense that they are not specifically designed for matrix fixation to bone or soft tissue, but can be used for a variety of surgical procedures. Other disadvantages include the difficulty in using many of these devices in a minimally invasive arthroscopic procedure. Additional disadvantages include the difficulty and surgical challenge of harvesting a piece of periosteum for use as a periosteal flap, the significant patient morbidity associated with such harvesting, and the difficulty in suturing such a thin, compliant material to surrounding tissue.
Accordingly, there is a need in this art for novel fixation devices that will effectively affix a matrix of tissue-engineered tissue to a bone or other anchoring site so that the tissue may continue to grow and regenerate in the patient's body.